


Too Valuable To Let Go

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Marvel Angst Bingo 2018 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Yours and your father’s relationship hasn’t always been the best, but when you suddenly go missing, he realizes just what he has and does everything to get you back.





	Too Valuable To Let Go

“Why can’t you ever just listen to me?” you screamed at your father, throwing your fork onto the table. It’s Christmas time, and it’s supposed to be about the families, but this just wasn’t one of those Christmases.

“You are not the adult here, young lady. When I tell you something, I expect you to listen to me,” your father said with a glare.

“I am not some computer program you can boss around, dad. I am my own person, and soon I am going to college. If I want to help design weapons and shit like you, I am going to do it. I don’t need your permission.”

“Watch your tone, Y/N. There is a reason I said no in the first place whether you like it or not. Now, sit down and eat your food before it gets cold.”

“You’re such a hypocrite, dad! You were doing way more than what I’m asking when you were my age. I’m not asking to become an Avenger and fight monsters. All I want to do is help!” you glared at him, anger and frustration building in your heart.

“You’re helping by staying out of the way. I do not need you to get involved. End of discussion,” your father said with a death glare. It was impossible to get him to listen on any kind of subject. Right now, he was being a royal pain in the ass, and you needed to get away before you said something you didn’t mean.

“I hate you!!” you screamed. Yep, there goes that notion. Getting up from the table, you threw your napkin down before running out of the room. Everything about this house reminded you of the things you could be doing with someone of your talents, but like always, your dad refused to see your side of the story. Tony stared at you as you left, guilt and hurt clouding his features.

Running out of the house, you took in a deep lungful of air, trying to clear your thoughts. It wasn’t fair how he got to do what he wanted when he was your age, helping people with his inventions. However, when you brought up the subject of you doing the exact same thing, he shut you down before ever listening to what you had to say. It was so annoying and totally unfair.

All you wanted to do is invent technology that would help people. Meeting with the other Avengers gave you the motivation you were looking for, and only until you met Shuri of Wakanda, you realized you wanted to exactly what she was doing. It’s the exact reason you were going to study over there so you could learn from her and invent. The only thing in your way was your father.

Tears streamed down your cheeks as you hiccupped, trying to get enough air into your lungs. He treated you differently than he treated Peter. It was like because you were a kid, nothing else mattered to him. The worst part is he didn’t even come out to check up on you. It’s as though you meant nothing to him.

All your efforts, everything you’ve done to try and excel in your father’s eyes was for nothing because he wasn’t out here with you. Ever since your mom died, he’s been really overprotective of you, never letting you do anything. When college starts, you don’t know how he’s ever going to let you go.

Taking deep breaths, you tried to calm your racing heart. Snow lightly fell from the sky, layering a thick blanket over everything on the ground. Because it was really late at night, no one was out to disturb such a beautiful sight. It may be Christmas Day, but it didn’t feel like it. Taking a few more deep breaths, you collected yourself enough to return back inside. Dinner long forgotten, you would just go straight to your room where you could be alone.

Walking back to the house, you stopped short when you heard twigs snap from behind you. The air was thick with tension, and the silence all around you didn’t comfort you. Something or someone was out there, and you didn’t know what they could want with you or your dad. Because he was Iron Man, he had a lot of enemies, and the fact that you were outside all alone could be proven to be very dangerous. Not wanting to stick around and find out, you took a few steps to the house when someone grabbed your hair.

Screaming as loud as you could, you felt a hand cover your mouth to muffle it. An arm went around your waist, pulling you into a solid body. Looking up, you saw one of your father’s worst enemies, Whiplash, standing there with an evil grin on his face. Almost immediately, you began struggling, trying to somehow alert your dad what was happening. It’s not like he would care what happened to you, but you had to try.

Whiplash took out one of his electrifying whips, turned it on, and you watched as it crackled with blue electric bolts. Trying to bite his hand, you bucked your body against his, trying to find a weak spot that you could use to your advantage. However, he was too strong and wrapped his whip around your legs, electrifying you. Bolts of electricity shot through your body, making you go stiff. The high voltage was too much for your small figure to handle, making you pass out in his arms.

He chuckled and turned off his whip, picking you up, and singing you over his shoulder. He took a few steps to your father’s house, peeking into the window. Tony had his head in his hands as he thought of what to say to you when you returned.

You were his only daughter, and the thought of you getting caught up in the mess he’s always in killed him. You didn’t deserve the stress he put on everyone else which is why he was so hard on you. He wanted you to do better things than create weapons for his company. He loved you so much, and he may have driven you away for good.

“Say goodbye to her, Stark, for it’s the last time you’ll ever see her,” Whiplash said before leaving the property, taking you away to the one place he knew Tony would never find you.

* * *

The fight you had between your father on Christmas Day was the last memory you had of him. That happened 8 months ago, and you haven’t seen him since. When you first woke up in the place you used to run away to as a kid, you knew exactly how to get out of here. There was a cabin a few blocks from your high school that you would go to if you ever needed to get away from bullies, teachers, friends, and even your dad.

No one knew of your secret rendezvous with yourself, so you knew that your dad would have no idea to come looking for you here. It was so secluded, deep into the woods, that it was hard to find if you didn’t know where you were going.

One day, you stumbled upon it when running away from school. There had been some nasty bullies picking on you, and to get away from them, you ran into the woods to be alone. There, you stumbled upon the cabin and had been going to it almost daily.

However, when you awoke for the first time, you knew Whiplash had done something to it because you could not escape for the life of you. Every exit point you knew of had been blocked off by some sort of electricity, always reminding you that you could never leave. Even the secret one in the basement had been covered with cement which made you wonder how Whiplash found this place to begin with, and just how long he’s been staying here.

Each day, you’d sit and stare out the window, praying that your dad would come find you. Each day would be a disappointment when you had to go to bed hungry, alone, and scared. Whiplash never gave you enough food to eat, and his reasoning was because you were Stark’s daughter, you deserved everything he couldn’t give to your father.

There wasn’t a suit you could wear to protect you, no special abilities to defend yourself against the monster who took you, so you had to take everything that he gave you. No physical harm came to you, except for an empty stomach most days. Although you had to endure emotional and mental harm each day that you’ve spent with Whiplash. He’d dine like a King, always teasing you with the scent of food, never giving you enough to satisfy you.

“Dinner is served,” Whiplash said to you, opening your door to give you the plate he deemed acceptable for you. Getting up, you walked over to him before taking the plate. On it were two pieces of bread, two slabs of some type of cold cut meats, and a piece of cheese. Your stomach growled at the thought of digesting this food, but you knew you would need more. It’s been 8 months since you’ve had a full meal.

“Can I have more than this? Please?” you asked, sighing deeply.

“No, you get what you get. Don’t make me take away more,” he glared at you before slamming the door in your face. Getting tears, you smelled the meat before gagging a bit. This meat was definitely not fresh, and eating it might kill you. Throwing the plate to the ground, you walked back to your seat by the window before staring out at the rain pouring down.

All hope had been lost, and you gave up on the idea of your father ever coming to get you. He must not care about you enough to come find you. He had JARVIS, one of the most smartest computer systems in the world, and he still couldn’t find you. It’s either that he didn’t try hard enough or not at all.

The rain was coming down hard, and you longed to feel it on your skin. Ever since you got captured, you’ve never been able to leave. Things were starting to look bad, and you didn’t know when you might get out of here. Putting your hand on the glass, your thoughts started to have a mind of their own when you heard a door slam open from the main room.

Rarely had you ever been in the main room, so you didn’t know what could be going on out there. Whiplash hadn’t locked your door this time, and when you heard two different voices, you were more curious than ever.

“Where is she??” your blood ran cold at the sound of your father’s voice. Was he really here? Was he going to save you? Opening the door, you heard grunts and yells, just as the sound of your father’s hand blasters sounded. Almost immediately after, you saw Whiplash’s body slam into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Gulping down the saliva that had gathered inside your mouth, you walked into the main room to see your father’s iron suit.

“Daddy?” you said, making your father turn around. His mask fell from his face as he stared into your eyes from across the room.

“Y/N?” he asked, his eyes holding so much emotion. Time seemed to slow down as your body did the thing it knew best: running. Taking off, you ran to your father just as he did to you. Meeting him halfway, you jumped into his arms, not caring that you were feeling the metal suit instead of his skin. Tears leaked from your eyes as it got harder and harder to breathe.

“You’re okay now, I’m right here,” he said, more for himself than for you.

“Daddy?” you cried, burying your face into his neck.

“I’m right here. God, I should have looked here in the beginning,” Tony said, getting tears at the thought of you being so close to him without him even know it.

“I don’t hate you,” you cried, thinking of the last thing you ever said to him. “I don’t hate you at all.”

“I know you don’t, sweetheart,” Tony whispered, pulling away to look in your eyes.

“I’m sorry for what I said to you,” the tears wouldn’t stop falling from your eyes.

“I’m sorry for what I did to you. I was the one who drove you out of the house. It’s my fault this ever happened to you. I’m sorry for not coming sooner, I didn’t know this place existed until JARVIS found some news clip about this place. How could you ever forgive me?”

“I love you so much, dad,” you sniffled, hugging him once more.

“I love you more than you could ever know. God, I am so sorry,” Tony said, beating himself up over this. He wanted to never let you go, but he had to deal with Whiplash before that could happen.

“It’s okay, Dad. You’re here now,” you gave him a watery smile.

“JARVIS, give me section 21. Take my daughter home.”

“Certainly, sir.”

“What’s section 21?” you asked, wiping the tears away.

“The suit I made you. It’s going to take you home while I deal with this asshole,” he said, glaring at the body of Whiplash. “Don’t worry, I will be home soon where we will have a long talk. I shouldn’t have let you go the first time. Cap is there so you won’t be completely alone.”

“I’ve missed 8 months of your life, don’t be long,” you said, watching as the suit your dad made for you appeared.

“Trust me, this won’t take very long,” he said, putting his mask back on. Stepping inside the suit, you watched your father approach Whiplash just as the suit blasted off, taking you home. Now that you were free, you didn’t have plans on fighting with your dad. You’ve may have taken him for granted in the past, but not now. He’s too valuable to let go, and you realize that now.


End file.
